Patterned conductive films (wiring films) are formed in electronic devices such as the touch panel, the solar cell, the organic EL element, and the like. As these conductive films (wiring films), the Ag film and the Ag alloy film having a low resistance value are widely used.
However, there is a problem that optical and electric properties of Ag and Ag alloy are likely to be deteriorated because of environmental temperature and humidity during the production process and usage; contamination of Cl; or the like.
Accordingly, a Ag alloy sputtering target, which makes it possible to deposit a Ag alloy film with improved environmental resistance, is proposed in Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1).
In PTL 1, improvement of environmental resistance is attempted by adding Sb and Mg in appropriate amounts.